Comme la voie lactée
by Sayori-Kaoshimi
Summary: Harry vient de rompre avec Ginny et se sent mal vis-à-vis de Ron. Il décide de sortir dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et croise alors Malfoy…
1. 1 Oh le con !

Hey, Sayo-yo va vous ennuyer un peu.

Tout d'abord : MERCI DE PRENDRE LA PEINE DE LIRE ma fanfic:')

C'est ma toute première :D Donc je m'excuse si ce n'est pas terrible. Je ferais mieux pour la prochaine fanfic è.é FIGHTING ! Enfin, je vais déjà essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre bien sûr. Alors, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez c'est une fanfic qui va parler de la relation Harry/Draco ( bravo l'originalité .__. ). Elle est assez simple et basique, puisque c'est ma première. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'épuré, qui coule tout seul. Un truc simpliste quoi ! ( pour être simpliste ça l'est . ) Et je dois avouer que je me la coule douce autant dans la recherche de l'histoire que l'écriture (mais ça peut évoluer au fil des chapites =p). Honte à moi ! On va dire que c'est la faute aux exams… ahum. Bon soit. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Encore désolé pour la qualité .____. Promis je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !

Sinon, petite explication pour mieux suivre:

"-…" indique un dialogue ( je sais que vous êtes pas idiots :'D )

"*…*" pensée du personnage sur lequel on est focalisé à ce moment.

'" "…" " souvenirs de dialogues etc…

Voilà j'èspere que mes explications sont compréhensibles et vous aideront à mieux suivre ( même si c'est vraiment pas sur xD )

Bon, moi je pars me cacher de honte devant mon travail et je vous laisse enfin tranquille.

Amusez vous bien =)

(Concernant le titre, ne cherchez pas à comprendre avec ce chapitre, vous ne trouverez aucune explication)

[Désolé pour l'orthographe, si quelqu'un se sent l'âme de corriger il peut toujours se proposer x') ]

* * *

_**COMME **__**LA VOIE LACTEE**_

Chapitre 1 - Quel con !

"_Quel con ! Quel salaud_ "

Harry était allongé sur son lit, ventre contre le matelas et enfonçait sa tête à répétition dans son gros oreiller, tout en se maudissant. Il venait de briser, pour la première fois, le cœur de quelqu'un. Tout ça parce qu'il était incapable de maintenir un mensonge.

Il soupira en roulant lourdement sur son dos et cacha son visage dans ses mains, une manière inconsciente d'essayer de ne pas voir les choses en face. Inefficace…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de coucher avec elle ? Après tout, il était un garçon, presque un homme, et l'idée de faire l'amour pour l'a première fois ne devrais pas tant l'effrayer. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si il allait souffrir ou rencontrer un éventuel autre souci que peuvent rencontrer les filles… Pourtant, il l'avait repoussée lorsqu'elle avait grimpé sur lui. " Non ! Ginny, désolé je ne peux pas…"… Quel con !

Tout ça parce qu'il avait été trop lâche pour lui dire Non lorsqu'elle lui avait fait sa déclaration, les yeux pétillants d'espoir. Il lui avait menti pendant trois mois, jouant la comédie pour la rendre heureuse, et finalement il lui brisait encore plus le cœur.

"_Je t'ai menti… Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi… Je te vois plus comme une petite sœur. Si je t'ai fais croire que ton amour était réciproque, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te voir malheureuse… Désolé_."

Le garçon poussa un grognement de rage en repensant à ses paroles et se leva d'un bond, juste au moment où Ron décida d'entré dans le dortoir pour se coucher.

-Mec, pourquoi t'es resté enfermé ici toute la soirée?

*_Oh non pas lui… Si il apprend que j'ai largué sa sœur je suis mort _!*

Le survivant haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître détendu alors que le stress s'emparait de lui, accélérant sa pression artérielle et faisant monter sa température corporelle.

-Fatigué… dit-il rapidement avant de s'esquiver sans regarder son meilleur ami.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir le plus vite possible de cette chambre qui le mettait à présent aussi mal à l'aise qu'une salle d'interrogatoire.

-Harry ! Attends !Je t'ai fais quel…

Il n'entendit pas la fin car il claqua la porte avant de dévaler les escaliers et de sortir de la salle commune en trombe, le souffle court. Il s'était précipiter pour sortir, ayant peur d'être rattraper par Ron, ou intercepté par d'autres personnes. Sa tête était trop chamboulée pour qu'il puisse tenir une conversation… et il ne voulait voir personne !

Harry se mit alors à marcher au hasard des couloirs, oubliant que le couvre-feu était largement passé. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'extirpé de cette situation inconfortable. En réalité, il avait peur que Ginny le nie (ce qu'il comprendrait) ou dévoile tout à Ron avant qu'il ne puisse le faire de lui-même.

Enervé et épuisé par toutes ses pensées qui se mélangeaient, il s'adossa à un mur dans un couloir retiré et se laissa glisser au sol dans un profond soupire.

-Tiens tiens tien… mais ne serait-ce pas Potty que je vois là, trainant dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ? Dis une voix désagréablement familière.

*_Et merde ! Manquait plus que lui…_*

Le garçon aux cheveux brun releva la tête vers Malfoy qui s'avançait vers lui d'un air malsain et victorieux, ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffé.

-Mh… voyons quel sanction pourrais-je bien te trouver… Dit le blond, ses yeux gris se remplissant d'amusement.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

Le concerné laissa échapper un ricanement froid et moqueur.

-En plus il est grossier ! Hé bien, il n'arrange pas son cas le balafré.

Le sang dans les veines d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il brandit sa baguette avec une étonnante rapidité et la tendis vers Draco. Le brun respirait rapidement du à sa colère, ses joues étaient brûlante, il était prêt à attaquer le blond à la première réflexion.

-Tu sembles énerver Potty ! S'amusa le Serpentard. Un problème avec la Weasmoche ?

Le sort parti dans la seconde, un éclair rouge jaillit du bout de la baguette d'Harry pour se projeter vers Malfoy qui l'évita de justesse au grand malheur d'Harry.

-Mh… il semblerait que j'ai visé juste… Très bien Potty, si tu veux te battre, battons nous demain. Je te donne rendez-vous sous le saule cogneur à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Ne sois pas en retard, et si tu ne viens pas je te tue ! Compris ? En attendant 15 points de moins pour gryffondor.

Sur ces mots, le blond continua sa route sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre. De toute façon il était trop remonté pour prononcer le moindre son.

Il se retourna et donna alors un violent coup de pied dans le mur en grognant.

Puis, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, il se remit à marcher vers le dortoir des gryffondor, redoutant le moment où il rentrerait.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et oui ! Déjà fini !

Je sais ce chapitre est très court et bâclé, mais c'est plus une… mise en bouche vous voyez ? ( Sayoooo arrêtes de te chercher des excuses ! … oui oui ._.)

J'essaierai de faire plus et mieux pour la suite =D

Au rendez-vous _prise de bec_ […] et alcool !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Si vous avez des envies, conseils, remarques pour la suite, n'hésiter pas à me les transmettre =) Toutes idées est toujours la bienvenue.

Bai Bai, à la prochaine [lemon or not lemon? héhé] =3

Sayo-yo.

* * *


	2. 2 Tu ne devrais pas boire Potter

Voilà la suite, qui a un peu tardé désolé .

Je suis un peu déçue, mais j'avoue manquer de temps pour retravailler .

Bonne lecture tout de même et merci de lire ma fanfic =D

PS: désolé pour l'ortho, j'écrivais vraiment tard .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2.**

" Tu ne devrais pas boire Potter..."

_-HARRY ! Mais où étais-tu ? On s'est inquiéter ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?_

Le gryffondor venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle commune, que déjà une crinière brune se jetait sur lui et l'assénait de questions en l'étouffant presque.

_-Hermione lâche moi tu m'étouffe…_

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Raconte-moi Harry !_

Elle ne l'écoutait pas… Elle continuait de le serrer trop fort dans ses bras, posant des questions sans attendre les réponses.

_-Hermione… dit Harry sur un ton exaspéré. Hermione…. HERMNIONE !_

Il cria son nom, finissant par faire réagir la brune qui le lâcha et lui lança un regard inquiet.

-_C'est pas le moment… J'aimerais bien allé dormir, je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre de cette journée !_

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il croisa Ron qui essaya de lui parler dans les escaliers, mais il esquiva la conversation d'un simple "Désolé pas maintenant…" avant de continuer à monter les marches à vive allure.

Une fois dans la chambre commune, il s'étala sur son lit et, sans grande surprise, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il ne cessait de remuer, cherchant une position confortable. Il se demandait comment annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait salement laisser tomber sa sœur… Et puis il y'avait ce duel avec Malfoy demain…. Putain il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !

La nuit passa lentement et lorsque Ron vint se coucher, Harry fit semblant de dormir pour éviter toutes questions et regards inquiets.

Il fut le premier debout lorsque la cloche du réveil retentit. Malgré son intense fatigue, ce fut un grand soulagement pour lui de l'entendre. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester allongé au milieu des ronflements à se tourner les pouces, torturé par ses pensées.

Il avait décidé de tout dire à Ron aujourd'hui, quitte à n'avoir que des merdes, autant qu'elles passent toutes en un seul jour. Cela ne servirait à rien de reporter le moment cruciale, il devait de toute façon avoir lieu.

Aujourd'hui… mais quand ? Le petit-déjeuner ? Mauvaise idée, il se retrouverait certainement sous une montagne de nourriture et son meilleur ami et lui serait sûrement un spectacle pour tout le monde… Juste après ? Non ça lui gâcherait toute sa journée. Oh et puis tant pis !

_-Ron ! Lève-toi !_

Harry secouait le rouquin qui avait souvent du mal à sortir du lit malgré le réveil plus que sonore de l'école.

_-Ron ! RON !_

Il venait de réveiller d'un bon tout son dortoir, ainsi que sûrement ceux des alentours…

-_mmmhhhh keskispas ?_ Demanda l'endormi.

Le survivant prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

_-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

Il marqua une pause en se mordant la lèvre, puis continua sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami.

_-En faite j'ai rompu avec Ginny… Je suis désolé ! Mais je n'étais pas amoureux et…_

Le visage de Ron se décomposa, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait y lire de la colère, de la déception ou de la tristesse. Il pencha plutôt pour la colère vu la couleur cramoisie que prenait les oreilles du roux.

_-Désolé, je ne voulais pas la blesser je te jure ! Mais elle m'a sautée dessus… Et je n'ai pas pu._

Le weasley resta muet, immobile. Ce qui avait quelque chose d'assez inquiétant. On sentait la colère grimper en lui dangereusement, attendant l'explosion qui serait sûrement violente.

Harry s'éloigna du lit en déglutissant. Il ne fallut plus deux seconde pour qu'un grand " HARRY " résonne dans touts les appartements des gryffondor.

_-Ron calme toi ! Je ne pouvais pas me forcer à rester avec toute ma vie, elle s'en remettra !_

_-Te forcer ? Tu la trouves si atroce ? Sors d'ici ! Je veux plus te voir ! Sors de mon champ de vision ! Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !_

_-Mai…_

_-SORS !_

Et bien voilà, ce qu'Harry redoutait était finalement arrivé: Ron n'avait pas su se contenir et s'entêtait à ne pas écouter. Le cœur serré d'entendre ça de la part de son meilleur ami, le survivant sorti en trainant les pieds. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune il vit une masse de gryffondor amassé, sûrement réveiller par le cri du roux.

Sans surprise, Hermione se précipita vers lui en robe de chambre.

_-Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu Ro…_

_-Oui je m'en doute que tu as entendu…_ l'interrompit-il. _Je veux bien t'en parler… mais pas ici._

Il jeta un regard sur les gens aux alentours pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il y'avait un peu trop de monde…

_-Très bien, retrouve moi au lac dans trente minutes alors, le temps que je m'habille… et que toi aussi tu t'habilles d'ailleurs…_

Sans attendre de réponse elle se retourna et se précipita vers son dortoir. Harry attendit que le rouquin descende pour retourner dans le sien.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva au lac, Hermione était déjà là.

_- Bon alors, raconte-moi…_ dit-elle alors qu'il n'avait même pas finit de s'asseoir_._

_-Je t'en parle si tu me promets de ne pas hurler ou piquer une crise…_

_-… je te le promets._

_-Bon… j'ai… j'ai rompu avec Ginny._

_-Oh mon dieu la pauvre… comment est-ce qu'elle l'a prit ?_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, personne ne se souciait donc de comment lui il allait ?

_-Oh, bien. Elle a rigolé puis elle est partie danser dans les pâquerettes… A-t-on avis Hermione ?! Elle s'est effondrée !_ dit-il agacé.

_- Comment ça s'est passé ?_

Le ton de la voix employé par la gryffondor indiquait qu'elle aussi était agacée à présent. Peut-être que l'ironie d'Harry ne lui plaisait pas.

_-Elle a essayé de me sauter dessus, je n'ai pas pu et je l'ai repoussé._

Elle lui lança un regard rempli de reproche.

_-Hey ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?_

_-Un effort !_

_-J'allais pas rester avec elle si j'en avais pas envie tout de même ?_

Il se leva d'un coup sec avant de poursuivre.

_-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? Y'en a que pour Ginny. Personne ne se soucie de comment moi je prends ça ?_

Il se mit alors à marcher en direction de l'entrée de Poudlard.

_-Harry !_

Il ne se retourna pas et continua sa route. Il avait bien besoin d'un petit whisky pur feu pour se changer les idées.

Un… ou plutôt 8 whisky… Lorsqu'il revint vers le château il était presque 17h. Il marchait en diagonale et titubait à chaque caillou… aucun doute, le grand Potter venait de se prendre sa première cuite !

Il marcha instinctivement vers le saule, il ne savait plus trop bien pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussait à y aller. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vu en approchant une tête blonde à l'expression fière et malfaisante.

Les yeux gris et perçant de Malfoy le sondèrent, puis un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voir l'Elu dans un état si pitoyable devait beaucoup l'amuser.

Harry observa son ennemi lorsqu'une idée bizarre et dérangeante naquit dans son esprit. Il trouvait le blond plutôt mignon et attirant… Le gryffondor haussa un sourcil, pensant devenir fou, puis se mit à rire.

_-Qu'est ce qui as Potter ? T'as bu ?_

Le brun stoppa net son rire.

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça petit serpent ?_

Il se remit à rire en disant " petit serpent ". Il trouvait ça lui-même ridicule. Il arriva enfin à hauteur du Serpentard, il se planta devant lui et tenta de soutenir le regard d'acier en continuant à rire. Ce qui se solda par un échec du à son ébriété. Il n'arrivait pas à laisser ses yeux en place et à fixer quelque chose, encore moins son regard… Un regard qu'il ne savait pas si intense et qui lui donnait des frissons…

Mais bon sang à quoi pensait-il encore ?

_-Ne m'appel pas comme ça balafré ! Ce qui me fait dire ça c'est peut-être ton haleine et la manière dont tu marches._

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui remua pour qu'il le lâche, en vain.

_-Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux Malfoy ?_

_-Tu ne devrais pas boire Potter…_

Harry s'approcha involontairement de Malfoy, il avait l'impression de ne plus se contrôler et d'être attirer par le blond comme une pièce de monnaie le serait par un aimant. Il aurait voulu reculer, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre les effets de l'alcool et ce qu'ils révélaient.

Draco sortit sa baguette et lança un regard menaçant au survivant mais il ne l'attaqua pas.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, le brun avait collé ses lèvres sur celles du blond et essayait de le coller contre lui.

* _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?_ *

Son infime partie de conscience épargnée par le whisky pure feu lui criait de reculer et d'attaquer ce petit con, mais son corps lui faisait tout l'inverse et cherchait un baiser plus intense.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Désolé ce n'est pas terrible, j'ai du écrire pendant mes courts temps libre, souvent tard quand j'étais épuisée .

J'espère quand même que ça vous à plu et pas trop déçu. Je n'arrive pas trop à développer les sentiments etc. quand ce sont des personnages reprit et non les miens.

Enfin, promis j'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain chapitre.

Malfoy va-t-il repousser Harry ou accepter le baiser ? Haha :p

Bye et merci d'avoir lu =D


End file.
